


Drown Your Sorrows

by shupashta



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shupashta/pseuds/shupashta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hand rose to his lips and a body pressed against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown Your Sorrows

Puffs escaped his lips as Jaejoong lay down on the old mattress, his chest rising quickly and sweat pearling all over his body. A drop rolled down from his lower lip along his chin and he closed his eyes, trying to calm down.  
  
His hand rose to his lips and a body pressed against him.  
  
He let out a little moan, his breathing speeding up again.  
  
The body did not move, but lips pressed against his wet chin and tickled up to his own mouth, pressing there a little, then leaving.  
  
Jaejoong’s eyes were still closed but his eyebrows furrowed. He licked his lips, making sure he recognized the taste and whispered, “Please, stop.”  
  
The lips pressed against his jaw and dragged down, toward his neck and collarbones. The body started moving, waving against his, slow.  
  
A tongue lapped his sweat and hands sneaked under his shirt. His mind whirled when another wave rubbed his body, tightening his jeans and making him moan.  
  
He opened his eyes and the figure vanished into dark swirls of smoke.  
  
The room was poorly lit and it was suffocating. He needed air, but he did not have the strength or the will to stand up and open a tiny window. Instead, he removed his damp shirt and lay back on his creaking old bed.  
  
Again, he drew his hand toward his mouth and just as he was closing his eyes, the figure was there again, pushing his body into the mattress and licking at the newly undisclosed skin.  
  
He nearly opened his eyes when the body against his whispered lowly next to his ear, “Who am I?”  
  
A fragment of my imagination, Jaejoong thought, but the weight over his overheated body was too real, too tangible.  
He licked his lips, and inhaled sharply when a hand slid under his jeans and underwear.  
  
“What am I doing here?” the voice now asked, growling.  
  
He was enclosed in warmth that did not move and it made him pant harder as he tried to resist the voice’s demand. He could not answer, he did not want to.  
  
He tried to bring his hand to his lips but the body seized it and pinned it to the mattress, next to his head.  
  
Now the hand was slow, too slow, and it was killing him. Should he give in? But he could not.  
  
A thumb rubbed his slit and he cried out. He would give in, he knew it. He had never found a way to resist this and night after night, he gave in, surrendered and confessed the answers to the voice’s questions.  
  
“Make me forget,” he whispered, tears accumulating behind his eyelids, “Yunho, make me forget.”  
  
Yunho said nothing, but Jaejoong felt his body screaming its victory over his feelings, his will and his dignity.  
  
His voice laced with malice, Yunho asked, “Are you going to forget?”  
  
Jaejoong whimpered. Did it have to be this painful every night? Did he have to deepen his wounds every time? But he answered, because he knew he had no choice.  
  
“No, I won’t.”  
  
The hand resumed moving around him, and Jaejoong shuddered, his release coming closer.  
  
“Why?” Yunho asked, licking at Jaejoong’s earlobe.  
  
Jaejoong tried to contain his sobs as he finally gave the last answer, “Because I love you.”  
  
He came in a shudder and sagged against his damp mattress, defeated. He would never win those nightly battles, but he had to keep putting up a fight. Or at least, a semblance of fight, because he was so weak and he could not pretend he had it in him to fight against Yunho.  
  
He opened his eyes and he was alone.  
  
He brought his hand to his mouth, stuck his lips around the opening of the bear bottle and slowly downed it until it was empty.


End file.
